deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lukas Exemplar/Happy Holidays
Christmas in Deltora by The Nutkase. See the original artwork on deviantART and read her fantastic fanfiction short story: http://the-nutkase.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-in-Deltora-344498767 This artwork is copyright The Nutkase and has been posted on the wiki under the Fair Use law. On behalf of the rest of the Deltora Quest Wiki staff, I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. It has been a great year to be nerds, geeks, and lovers of fantastic fiction. We have gotten a new James Bond movie, a new Star Wars movie and even two new books set in the world of Deltora! And about that, what better gift to give, or get, than an Emily Rodda book? Why not get your bookworm friend a cooy of them? Or perhaps the entire Deltora Quest series, Rowan of Rin, The Three Doors? This year, like the one before it, has brought a lot of change. Activity on the wiki has grown, its popularity increased once again, especially with the release of Shadows of the Master and Two Moons. Speaking of which, have you read them yet? No? What are you waiting for you silly billy?! Now it is time to get cozy with our friends and families in this time of giving, and look forward to the new year, where we will be getting two new Star of Deltora books. So I wish you all Happy Holidays. Now, it's been a pretty hectic year on the wiki, like no other before, which is great. But we really need your help. We are implementing information from the Rowan of Rin series at the moment, now that its connection to Deltora Quest and The Three Doors has been confirmed. Other pages in desperate need of help is the pages of the main characters, especially Lief (which I have been, and are still working on intensely), Jasmine and Barda. Let's get the wiki up to date, in time for the publication of The Towers of Illica. The wiki has gotten a bit of a wintery-christmassy feel, with our snowy logo, which we started using last year at the time of winter. Finally I would like to give a list of things to do in the month of December, to keep yourself occupied until you're able to get yourself a copy of Two Moons. That is if you haven't gotten one already: 1. Listen to the Deltora Quest audiobooks narrated by the amazing Ron Haddrick. They can be bought via the Amazon Audible app. 2. Read or re-read the Deltora Quest books, The Three Doors trilogy and the Rowan of Rin series. 3. Read Emily Rooda's Rondo trilogy (The Key to Rondo, The Wizard of Rondo, The Battle for Rondo. 4. Read A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. 5. Spend time with your best friends and family, and perhaps the friends you would like to bond more with but haven't had time to be with. I am sure they would be happy if you did it as well. There are probably many people who would like for you to pay more attention to them, because they think that you are a cool and interesting person. 6. Read The Nutkase's Christmas-themed fanfiction short story, Christmas in Deltora on deviantART.com: http://the-nutkase.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-in-Deltora-344498767 Now, this blog post is long enough as it is, and has a lot of rambling. But I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who have helped edit on the wiki this year. We owe you a lot, yet we will probably not be able to give anything back. Best wishes, - Lukas Category:Blog posts Category:News